


What time is it?

by lprock



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, I'm Sorry Erik, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, sad cherik, we always have Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: What time is it? Erik wondered.All was dark and silent. He was dreaming of something happy featuring his lover.Charles.





	What time is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to unearthlydust for the beta
> 
> this fic is from this ask in tumblr  
> http://l-p-r-o-c-k.tumblr.com/post/162913651385/i-just-really-need-to-have-you-here-right-now  
> Enjoy it

What time is it? Erik wondered. 

All was dark and silent. He was dreaming of something happy featuring his lover. 

Charles. 

He was playing at the beach, with the sand and water, and he was beautiful in Erik’s eyes. His white skin, wet hair and freckles reminding him of the stars up in heaven... 

\- Come on Erik, you will love the water. 

Charles was like a child in summer vacations. It was their first holiday away from the mansion, away from everyone and everything. Erik was petrified, watching and listening to Charles who was in complete harmony with the beach. 

\- Erik please, you can come with me and listen to me for once. What? Do you want to me use my powers to make you walk here, naked? You know that I can do that, so don’t tempt me. 

Erik was really happy, and he’d never been this happy before. Charles was so innocent and dirty at the same time, and that was perfect. Erik wanted to run to Charles to kiss and hug him, to never let go, because for Erik, Charles was everything. Never in his life Erik had met someone like him, equal to him, so powerful, smart and wonderful. Erik couldn’t believe that Charles really loved him. Erik could count the several times that Charles had told him “I love you” and called him his  “darling”, “liebling” or any other word to express his affection.

When Erik walked and approached Charles, he started to remember that this wasn’t real. The last time he’d seen Charles on a beach was when he’d been suffering, not smiling, and Erik, had been paralyzed by the fear of having hurt Charles, his love, his everything. Erik slowly started to remember the nightmares and the many times he’d wanted to come back to Charles, but he couldn’t. 

There had been so many moments Erik had wanted to just run back to the mansion and ask Charles to forgive him, but he’d never been able to leave his fight behind him because mutants would always need someone to protect them from the cruel human dominated world, which made it impossible for Erik return to his home with Charles since he’d ended up in jail, the humans having accused him of killing the president of the United States. Erik had tried to escape, but the isolation had been far too well crafted and with no one to help him, with no one who would take care of him, he... 

He was without Charles.

Erik felt alone and helpless, and he desperately needed to see Charles once again.

He started remembering all the times he’d wanted to tell Charles “I love you, I will love you forever” and how he’d never voiced his feelings out loud, for he‘d supposed that Charles knew them and that he could see them beyond his stubborn shyness.

One single tear rolled down his cheek and then Erik was crying, for many things, for leaving Charles on the beach, for himself, for being such a coward for leaving behind the only person who mattered to him. 

Erik tried to calm down and focus. He put all his concentration on Charles. He tried to call Charles with his mind, tried hard to try and make Charles listen. 

“I just really need to have you here right now,” he thought before starting to cry again, losing all the concentration he’d mustered. 

What time is – who the hell cared! Erik was crying and he hurt, and his head was pounding, but suddenly he felt a special touch on his mind, a familiar one… 

“I’m here my friend.”

Was that Charles’ voice in his mind? Erik wanted to believe it, but it seemed so surreal. No – 

“I’m real my friend. I’m here with you, and I always will be with you.”

“Charles? Oh Charles, I need you so much. I’m sorry, I never wanted to leave you alone,” Erik spoke with tears in his eyes.

“Shhhh, I know my friend.”

“I LOVE YOU CHARLES,” Erik mentally screamed.

“I love you Erik. I always did.” 

Erik felt strangely free and happy within the confines of the walls of his cage. 

He’d tasted hope. 

Alarms in the Pentagon rang and many security guards gathered outside Erik’s cell. 

Erik was feeling sleepy… 

“NO. NO. Charles, don’t leave me please!” Erik yelled. 

When the guards opened the door, Erik was already asleep. 

The next morning, Erik woke up with a smile on his face, knowing that there was hope again in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time


End file.
